All For Me
by Hobbit Killer
Summary: Frodo and Sam have a conversation after the Ring is destroyed.
1. All For Me

A/N I'm reposting this sucker for several reasons. Number one, I am review starved, and number two, this thing was filled with spelling errors as I had written it late at night and forgot to spell check it.

** All For Me**

So many lives lost, so many people fighting a battle that had no happy outcome. So many people had given their lives just to ensure that his task could be done, so that he may escape the eye of the enemy. And he had failed them, rather than do what he had come all this way to do he had tried to take the cursed ring as his own, even after seeing first hand the kind of pain it caused people. In that one moment of weakness, he could have ruined everything that they had striven to achieve.

"Mr. Frodo?" Frodo stated from his dark thoughts at the voice of his friend, the one that followed him faithfully even when Frodo tried to push him away. 'Oh Sam, how shall I ever repay to you what you've done for me? I deserved not your compassion, your loyalty, and you deserved not the anguish and suffering you went through because of me.'

"We should get going now, we don't want to be late for the feast," Sam continued, not missing his master's dark thoughts, but not making an issue out of it. He had learned over the past months that, if Frodo wanted to speak to you of his troubles, he would, if not, the wisest choice was to just leave him be. "Can you believe it? Strider's a king! And to think of how we thought he was a servant of the enemy when we met him back in Bree. How much has changed since then..." Sam trailed off, lost in thoughts of the old days, the days before they were to take the Ring into Mordor.

"Yes, Sam, much has changed since then," Frodo said sadly as he thought of all they had lost since then, all he had lost since then. In his heart he knew he would never be the same after this. He had lost a part of his heart with the Ring and he knew that as long as he walked the paths of Middle Earth, he would never get it back.

"And yet it wasn't all bad, Mr. Frodo. Look at all the good that's come from it. The people can now live without the fear of the Shadow, and even through their grief there is a joy in them, a relief. They can now live without wondering if He was going to strike soon, or fear that they shall never see their sons and husbands and brothers and fathers again after they march bravely under the banners of war. Even the sun seems to shine brighter than it ever has before, and to think, we were part of all that."

"But I failed them, Sam. I had one task, one goal to accomplish and I couldn't do it, even when people like Strider sacrificed so much to insure that I would," Frodo said sadly, his self reprimand obvious in his tone. He looked at Sam for a response, and was quite shocked at the one he got.

"Why, that's about the least intelligent thing I think I've ever heard you say," Sam shouted at his friend, disbelief written across his face. "You got the ring to Mordor didn't you? It was destroyed was it not?" At this, Frodo nodded. "Than they have not sacrificed anything in vain. Our task is done and our quest fulfilled. We made it to Mordor and back, for the Valars' sake and yet you think you have failed?"

"But I could not resist it. I gave into its call even after coming all this way," Frodo insisted, his guilt not easing.

"Boromir did as well, and a lot earlier I might add. Do you think of him any less for it?" Sam shocked Frodo with the question.

"Of course not, the Ring's power is strong and he truly believed it could help his kingdom. Resisting the Rings power is difficult for anyone, and the added stress of protecting his father's kingdom weighed heavily down upon him. I would never fault him for it."

"And yet you would fault yourself for committing the same act? Do you think yourself so much better than him that you could have avoided the same temptation?" For this question, Frodo had no answer. Of course he didn't think he was Boromir's better, but he somehow felt as though he should have been able to resist the call. 

"I don't know, Sam, perhaps you're right." Frodo conceded at last, gracing his friend with a small smile.

"Ah, now there's the Frodo I know," Sam said, slinging his arm around Frodo's shoulders. "Now let's go get something to eat, because I'm starving."

Frodo laughed for the first time in weeks and Sam's heart was warmed by it, and so chatting, they walked back into the palace.

A/N Sooo? What did you think of my 'lil one-shot there?

Please READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL PUT ON MY RULING RING AND ALL SHALL FALL INTO DARKNESS AND THE WORLD OF MEN SHALL FALL! 


	2. Author's Note

A/N Hey, I just wanted to get everyone's opinion on something. Should this story be pursued, or is it okay if it just dies. I ask because I have recieved a review asking me to continue and am wondering if others feel this way or if that was just the odd man out. If you wish continuation I must worn you that I do not typically wright fics about hobbits despite my pen name so, I don't really know if you Frodo and Sam fans will enjoy this. Talk to me.

Peace,

Hobbit Killer 


End file.
